


What Started As Duty

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Some short slices of life in the Baratheon household that was inspired by a manip I made.
Relationships: Sansa Stark & Gendry Waters, Stannis Baratheon & Gendry Waters, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What Started As Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [November Family Manips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712319) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions). 



Gendry had been about 1 when Stannis and Sansa had become his guardians.His mother had died and had no family to look after the baby.Robert wasn’t very good father material and didn’t want to raise him after his divorce from Cersei.Sansa had taken one look at her boyfriend’s nephew and taken him into her arms and just held the little boy, rocking him softly. 

“We’re keeping him and will raise him together, right?” She asked, her eyes never leaving the baby in her arms until the last moment to meet his eyes.Stannis saw the love and affection and warmth that he had come to love in her eyes.

“It’s not going to be easy, but it is at least my duty.”He said as he walked over to join them by the window.

“Our duty.”Sansa said smiling up at him.“I told you the other day I was with you for the long haul.This doesn’t change anything for me with that.”

“You did.”Stannis said smiling softly at her as he held his small family in his arms. 

Sansa and Stannis got married several months later in a quiet ceremony with some close family present.They officially adopted Gendry as soon as they could after that.Gendry had been calling them “Mum” and “Dad” for a while and he was now officially Gendry Baratheon.

When Gendry was 5, Sansa got pregnant with her first biological child.They waited until she was about 4 and a half months along and now had a noticeable baby bump to tell Gendry.Gendry wasn’t too sure about what that would mean. 

Sansa took Gendry for a walk on the beach next to their home in Storm’s End a few days later.Gendry told her all the things he wasn’t sure about with having a new baby sibling in the house.Sansa got the blanket out of the bag she had with her and they sat down on the it. 

“You are going to be a big brother, Gendry.”She told him softly.“It is a super important job because you get to look out for your new little brother or sister.You get to help dad and I make sure they are safe and happy and we will love both of you so very much.” 

“They’re so tiny.”Gendry said with a hand on her small bump.“Hey baby.I’m your big brother Gendry.”Sansa felt a flutter under his hand where the baby had moved. Gendry looked at where the baby had moved in awe.

“That’s your little sibling.They just moved when you were talking to them.”Sansa said beaming down at her baby boy. It didn’t matter to her that she hadn’t birthed him, Gendry was her baby boy and always would be.She was the one that held him when he cried and helped make him better when he was sick.She’d helped to teach him how to ride a bike and how to swim.She loved him so much.

They sat out on the beach for a while with Gendry talking to his little sibling and getting little flutters and movement every now and then before they ended up making their way back to the house.Sansa laid down on the large sofa for a nap and Gendry took one with her, his little hand on the baby bump and his face nestled up against her side.

Stannis came home from work.He set his briefcase at the door and toed off his shoes quietly.He looked in the family room, seeing the sight and smiled at how lucky he was.Gendry woke up and smiled up at him. 

“Can we make dinner for momma and the baby, dad?”He asked really softly.

“Of course.”He gently picked Gendry up and moved to the kitchen where they made some pasta with pesto sauce, breadsticks and salad.Sansa woke up hungry and smelled the delicious food. She moved to the kitchen and saw Stannis with his work shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows in the way that he knew she loved.He and Gendry both had on matching aprons and Gendry was quietly talking his ear off telling Stannis all about their day.Sansa smiled at both of them before greeting Stannis with a brief kiss and then kissing the top of Gendry’s head from where he stood on the special step-stool that he used in the kitchen.

“Thank you both for making dinner while I finished my nap.” She said softly.

“We made your favorite momma.”Gendry stage-whispered as Sansa bent down to hug him. 

”I thought that I smelled something extra delicious.”She said.They got the food plated and went to go sit at the table and eat. 

“I told dad about our time at the beach and that the baby was moving when I was talking to them.”Gendry said proudly. 

“That was very exciting.”Sansa agreed with a huge smile.

“Maybe they’ll move a bit later for me too.”Stannis said with a smile.

The baby did indeed move a lot later that night after Sansa and Stannis had made love after Gendry went to bed.Stannis looked at her in awe and kept his hand firmly in hers over the bump as they slept.

Gendry loved being the big brother to first one little sister and then a few years after that to another little sister.Neither one of the girls got Sansa’s red hair, just the Baratheon black.Their facial features took after Sansa more.Their first daughter was named Andromache but often just called Andy and their second daughter was named Cassandra but often just called Cassie.

All 3 kids were very close growing up.Gendry loved helping to look after them and keep them safe. He loved helping to feed them and play with them and read to them.When Andy was born, Gendry learned very quickly how to hold her correctly and was a natural big brother.He quickly picked up on how the bottle warmer worked for the baby bottles.He’d always check with Sansa or Stannis before warming one up because he wanted to help.He would help soothe her and would read to her or quietly sing to her.

Gendry was about 11 and Andy was about 5 when Sansa was going to have another baby.He was pretty active with helping out with his second younger sister too as they all grew up.He did a lot of the same things that he had done when Andy was born but was better at it since he was older. 

Gendry got his driver’s training and then license as soon as he could.He got Sansa’s old minivan to drive and he didn’t mind that all.He got to drive himself to school and work and home mostly.Stannis and Sansa had the rule that he wasn’t allowed to drive anyone not his sisters without their permission.He loved that rule and since all of his friends knew how strict at least Stannis was, they didn’t question it or try to get him to go around it.Andy loved her dance classes and there were a handful of times that both Sansa and Stannis wouldn’t be able to take her so Gendry would take her to her practices every now and then. 

Gendry was starting to look at colleges and was leaning towards going to Winterfell University where Grandpa Ned still taught history.They had a good engineering program and Gendry liked that it was closer to family.Ned was able to get him free tuition and a discount on housing.Sansa liked that he’d be close to family and be able to go to her parents if he needed anything. 

It had been a somewhat more stressful day at work for Sansa.She was sitting on a stool at the kitchen at home.Gendry walked into the house from the garage.He stopped by the kitchen.

“Gen, baby, can I have a hug?”Sansa asked him as he walked by.He stopped and immediately hugged her tightly. 

“Anything wrong, mum?”He asked as she hugged him back.

“No.I just needed a good hug.”She said smiling at him.“Thanks Gen.”Sansa said as they wrapped up their hug.A bit later when Andy and Cassie got home, Gendry asked them to go give mum a good hug when they had a moment.Both girls went over to Sansa on the couch and they cuddled with her.“I got dinner mum.”He told her with a kiss to her head on his way to the kitchen.

“Really?”Sansa asked.

“Yeah.I got it.Just relax with Andy and Cassie.” He reassured her.Gendry started dinner while working on the last bit of homework he had for the night.Stannis got home and Gendry was finishing off dinner.Stannis and Gendry plated up dinner and got it on the table as Sansa and the girls came over.

“You’re the best son ever Gen.Thank you.”Sansa said with a tight hug and kiss to his cheek before turning to the girls.“Thank you for the cuddles, Andy and Cassie.”She told the girls with a kiss to each of the top of their heads before sitting down.They had dinner together and after dinner, Stannis went to the kitchen.

“I’ll get the girls ready for bed and you can relax, Sansa.Take a nice bath, have a glass of wine.” Stannis told her as she was cleaning up dinner and loading the dishwasher.They finished loading and cleaning up the kitchen together.Gendry had been pretty neat while cooking and cleaned up as he went so it didn’t take long. 

“I think I might.Thanks, Stannis.Today was a rough day at work.”He hugged her tightly at that and kissed her cheek. 

“Oh my fierce wolf.”He said softly. 

“Could we all just cuddle on the couch and then after the girls go to bed we can take the bath together?”She asked with a content sigh.

“Of course.”He replied. They all sat down on the sofa, everyone cuddled with Sansa and watched an episode or two of the one cooking show they all liked before Gendry went off to his room and Stannis and Sansa got the girls ready for bed.Once they were down and asleep, Sansa went over to Gendry’s room while Stannis finished locking up the house. 

“Thank you again, Gendry.”She said with a small hug.“You’re one of the best kids ever.”

“You and dad did a great job raising me then, huh?”He said with a slight smirk.

“Ya, I guess we did, but I think we just helped bring out the best parts of you that were already there.”Sansa said smiling.“I love you so much my boy and you make me so proud and happy to be your mother ever day.”

“I don’t know how my life might have turned out if my biological mother would have lived longer or if Uncle Robert had actually took me in as his son, but I’m so glad he didn’t, mum.I’m so glad that you and dad raised me and made me a part of your family.”He said squeezing her tightly as Stannis came in and joined the hug.Sansa was crying happy tears. 

“I’ve always been relieved and thankful that Robert passed on raising you to be honest.”Stannis admitted quietly.“You really were the best surprise that I hadn’t planned in my life and I wouldn’t change a damn thing, Gen.” 

“I love you both too mum and dad.”Gendry said seriously.

“I love you, Gendry and I’m so proud of the young man you’ve become.” Stannis told him as Sansa wiped at the tears streaming down her face.

“That means a lot dad.”Gendry said as Stannis dried Sansa’s eyes with a handkerchief from his pocket.They all hugged again before Gendry stepped back. 

“We’re going to relax a little before we head to bed.”Stannis said heading towards the door.

Sansa hugged Gendry one more time and gave him a kiss in his cheek.“Don’t stay up too late, Gen.” 

“I won’t mum.Gonna play some video games for a bit before I go to bed.” He said ducking his head.Stannis and Sansa left and closed his door behind them.They went to their suite and closed the door before heading to their large bathroom.Stannis started the water on the large bathtub, letting it warm up before closing the drain.They stripped out of their clothes and he stepped in to the hot water.She tossed in a bath bomb before stepping in and they settled down in the water. 

Stannis opened the sparking grape juice he had brought up and poured each of them a glass.They sipped their glasses as they quietly enjoyed each other’s presence.They relaxed against each other for about 30 minutes before finishing getting ready for bed and getting dressed in some pajamas.They each sat down on their sides of the bed, checked their emails and such for a bit one last time before they turned their nightstand lights off and settled down for sleep.Sansa curled around Stannis as he held her close to him. 

“We’ve got some of the best kids ever Stannis.” Sansa said with a kiss.

“You’re right Sansa.We definitely do.” He said as they closed their eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
